


darling you got to let me know should I stay or should I go

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для джим.</p>
    </blockquote>





	darling you got to let me know should I stay or should I go

**Author's Note:**

> для джим.

Стайлз не понаслышке знает, что такое ревность. Сколько лет подряд он то пытался давить внутри себя это чувство, то выпускал его наружу как буйного домашнего пса, желающего отведать человеческой крови. Ревность — это скрипучий на зубах песок и боль в костях, когда пальцы сжаты в кулаки (и невозможно сделать ничего другого). Чуть раньше, ревность — это красные от обиды глаза и спонтанные разговоры с незнакомцами в чатах, где у каждого свои проблемы. Сейчас Стайлз почти забыл, что такое ревность — ему стало проще. Лидия больше не заслоняет собой солнце и Стайлз чувствует прикосновение его теплых лучей к коже. К Скотту Стайлз никогда не ревновал (вопреки тому, что могли говорить), Эллисон для него как родная сестра, так что все довольно просто.

До определенного момента (ведь его жизнь тот еще кровавый ситком).

*

Он часто слышит в кино эту фразу «как можно быть настолько умным в одном и абсолютно тупым в другом?», но все равно Стайлзу приятнее примерять ее на себя в несколько измененном виде, он называет это «временной слепотой». Поэтому, когда Дерек начинает ревновать его не только к своей стае, но и к людям, в чьих чувствах относительно себя Стайлз более чем уверен, дело принимает несколько странный оборот, даже с учетом всех их предыдущих приключений.

*

Но если у Стайлза ревность проявлялась или в каких-то действиях, способных заставить Лидию обратить свое внимание на него, то Дерек действует действительно неожиданно — он вообще ничего не делает. Смотрит пристально, выглядит или рассерженным или расстроенным (никогда нельзя нормально понять). Так что Стайлз считает, что все у них в порядке и Дерек переживет свои чувства точно также, как и Стайлз пережил свои к нему когда-то (не переживает, а именно _пережил_ , да) в прошлой жизни.

*

Обязательной частью программы должны были стать двусмысленные взгляды стаи в их сторону и фразы-подначки. Так просто должно было быть, но Стайлз не видит ни закатывающихся глаз у Джексона, ни хитрых ухмылок у Лидии и Эрики. Бойд как был молчаливым, так и остался. Айзек все свободное время уделяет усиленным тренировкам (никак не может перестать думать о том, что когда-нибудь все станет хуже). Скотт и Эллисон все видят, но ничего не говорят (зато, когда у Стайлза был кризис под названием « _Я, кажется, влюбился в Дерека Хейла_ » их невозможно было заткнуть). Питер постоянно улыбается, как настоящий маньяк, но это никак не относится к поведению его племянника.

Получается, что обязательная и самая ожидаемая часть будней, присыпанных ревностью Дерека, стала самой недоступной из всех.

*

Постепенно Стайлз видит, как Дерек переходит от одной стадии к другой. Он превращается из неподвижной статуи в гиганта, движущегося по маршруту, известному только ему самому (и Стайлзу, но тот все еще не до конца уверен в том, куда все это может привести). Теперь между ними есть эта напряженность, напоминающая первые месяцы знакомства, когда Стайлз в глазах Дерека порой видел на сотню больше обещаний болезненной и медленной смерти, чем мог услышать. 

Все это так непросто, и Стайлзу требуется все больше и больше времени, чтобы заснуть (нет, голова его совсем не заполнена мыслями об их с Дереком возможном совместном будущем).

*

Впервые за свою жизнь Стайлз выбирает наименьшее из зол — перестает зависать с кем-то кроме членов стаи. Сам он не оборотень о чем никогда не забывает, но знает, что и беты и сам альфа принимают его за «своего». 

Так что Стайлз делает проще себе и Дереку. И его бетам, если на то пошло, потому что они очень чувствительны к настроению вожака.

*

Стайлз не понаслышке знает, что такое ревность, но когда Дерек резко прижимает его не к стене (что становится огромным сюрпризом), а к дивану в гостиной, дело резко принимает другой оборот.

Или Дереку надоело ревновать (или ждать) или Стайлз его просто достал, но диалог выходит страннее некуда:

— Решил исполнить обещание двухгодичной давности?

Они оба понимают, о чем речь.

— Нет.

— Значит, надоело строить из себя самого хмурого волка на свете?

— Я не…

— Волк. Знаю.

Дерек уже не держит Стайлза — просто нависает над ним и внимательно смотрит в глаза, как будто ему все еще ничего не ясно (ничего удивительного, их здесь таких двое).

— И все-таки, значит ли это, что тебе надоело просто ревновать?

— Ревновать? — повторяет Дерек и наклоняется чуть ближе. — Ты еще не видел, как я ревную.

— Это должно звучать угрожающе или возбуждающе? — улыбается Стайлз, у него чешутся ладони — хочется притянуть Дерека еще ближе. — Потому что, как мне кажется, ты немного переигрываешь.

Теперь Дерек должен зарычать (хотя такого никогда не происходило), но у него только дергается один уголок губ, в этой недоулыбке (как Стайлз и любит) и следом происходит их первый поцелуй.

— Постой, — Стайлз облизывает губы и часто дышит. — А я когда-нибудь узнаю, как ты действительно ревнуешь?

Слова вылетают изо рта и Стайлз запоздало (что частенько случается, если речь идет о Дереке) соображает, как ужасно это звучит.

— Нет! Я хотел сказать, что, — он останавливается и толкает Дерека в плечо, заставляя лечь на спину. — Неважно, теперь уже неважно.

*

И вот теперь стая начинает вести себя, как сборище подростков настоящих подростков.

 _Питер в том числе_.


End file.
